Los Sentimientos y La Obsesion de Seth Clearwater
by Maria-sama66
Summary: ¿Ustedes se preguntaran que tan grande es el amor de Seth por Eve Corvin?...este fic es una pequeña secuela del capitulo 27 de mi fic Mi Amancer,Mi Inframundo. SETH x EVE / CROSSOVER
**Los Sentimientos y La Obsesion de Seth Clearwater by Maria-sama66**

 _ **Desclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia es mia._

 _ **Resumen:** Ustedes se preguntaran que tan grande es el amor de Seth por Eve Corvin?...este fic es una pequeña secuela del capitulo 27 de mi fic Mi Amancer,Mi Inframundo. **SETH x EVE / CROSSOVER**  
_

* * *

 _ **Seth's POV.**_

Dios nose que es lo que me pasa, sera que me esta sucediendo lo mismo que ha Jake con Bella, no lo se pero si se que me he estado sintiendo muy extraño en estos ultimos dias que han transcurrido.

No, no, no se perfectamente que eso no es asi, se muy bien que es lo que me sucede y la realidad es que me he imprimado por fin.

Maldicion decirlo no es lo mismo que sentirlo y solo de pensar en ella hace que me corazon se agite.

No puedo negarlo me he imprimado eso es un echo, pero jamas me imagine que mi alma gemela seria alguien como ella.

Demonios que diria mi padre si viera que me imprime de alguien que es mitad vampiro mitad licantropo, la sincera verdad no me interesa si el estuviera de acuerdo oh no, pero tambien esta el echo de que mi madre aun no lo sabe, se que Leah ya lo sabe sin que ella me e digo, yo se perfectamente que lo sabe.

Rayos como odio ser tan evidente, y no hace falta que diga que tambien se que Jacob y Bella incluso los chicos lo saben.

Realemnte soy como un libro abierto tan facil de leer.

Solo que tengo una dificultad y es su hermano Lucian, el hibrido no esta muy contento que digamos al saber que yo estoy imprimado de su hermanita, de Sonja no tengo problema al parecer esta de acuerdo, pero tambien esta esa se ora de traje negro, por lo que veo no tendra las cosas faciles con Lucian y su madre, por que del se or Michael no creo que se vaya a oponer.

Me siento en verdad patetico al hablar asi, jamas pense que por estar enamorado yo...esperen, esperen un momento en verdad lo dije estoy enamorado.

Por dios yo Seth Clearwater estoy perdidamente enamorado de Eve Corvin.

No puede ser, esto si esta sucediendo en verdad, no puedo estar enamorado no asi.

Maldita sea, solo me estoy enga ando, yo amo a Eve desde que la vi por primera vez en la casa Cullen.

Eve Corvin era un nombre muy bonito para una ni a de larga cabellera negra y unos hermosos ojos azules, y una carita tan bella y las mejillas algo sonrojadas, en verdad ella parecia un angel, un peque o angel he indefenso.

Diablos no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo, bien dicen que el amor vuelven a uno idiota, que no sabe lo que dice.

Pero lo acepto, Eve es en verdad muy bonita que cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar sentir querer tenerla a mi lado, se que suena muy posesivo de mi parte pero no estoy dispuesto a dejar que nadie la aleje de mi.

Yo no quiero pasar por lo mismo que sufrio Jake con Bella y Edward.

Definitivamente no, yo no voy a permitir que ningun idiota aparte a Eve de mi, ella es mi impronta es mia solo mia.

Nisiquiera pienso permitir que el imbecil de Brady me gane la partida, el no me quitara el amor de Eve.

Si el y Collin quieren guerra pues guerra les dare, por que Eve es solo mia la quiero junto a mi.

Ok, estoy sonando como un chico obsesivo y posesivo, pero que puedo hacer no puedo evitar el sentirme de esta manera.

Y los celos albergan por todo mi ser de solo pensar que tu Eve puedas estar con Brady.

Me vuelve loco la idea de que ambos esten juntos, aunque tambien surge una parte que desconocia de mi, ser un lobo a veces es muy complicado.

Si supieras Eve todo lo que provocas en mi, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, tu presencia tiene mi mente absolutamente dominada.

Aun asi no me importa lo demas, yo quiero a Eve la amo en verdad, asi que devo actuar pronto y pedirle formalmente que sea mi novia antes de que el idiota de Fuller se me adelante.

Te amo Eve...te amo quiero que siempre estes conmigo que jamas me dejes y si llegaras a escapar de mi, juro que te buscaria por donde sea.

Uno tiene que saber jugar sus cartas, y definitivamente yo no pienso perder.

Preparate Brady Fuller por que esto va en serio, no voy a perder ante ti jamas.

Eve Corvin tu eres unicamente y solamente mia.

Y nadie jamas nos separara.

Yo Seth Clearwater nunca dejare que te apartes de mi lado nunca.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Que tal les parecio?!, si el Fic fue muy corto pero hasta qui senti que deberia ser ya que solo hablaria de lo que Seth piensa y siente!**_


End file.
